


Shared Warmth

by Siver



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: She can no longer feel a fire's warmth, but it's okay. It's okay.





	Shared Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 12  
100 Fandoms Challenge  
Prompt: Fire

They're settled in around the fire for another night. Lloyd and Genis's chatter fill Colette's ears and she enjoys listening, though she stays out of their conversation this time. Raine is buried in a book, but she finds comfort in their teacher’s presence; she’s so grateful she came. Kratos is silent and watchful. The mercenary is still a stranger in many ways, but she finds a comfort in him as well. Noishe has taken up residence beside her, his head resting on his paws and she absently strokes his head in silent thanks.

It is a comfortable night. They're here, all together and the fire crackles pleasantly. She reaches a hand towards it and feels nothing. She tries to tell herself she's getting used to it. She is getting used to it. It's not all bad after all. It's still pretty and provides light. In a way it's like a painting, but better. She can enjoy the appearance without feeling the heat. At least she can't burn herself, or rather she wouldn't feel the pain of doing so, and that's good, isn't it?

Lloyd laughs at a comment she didn’t catch. It's a happy night with her friends. They'll have many happy days and nights ahead of him. The journey will end and they can have this for as long as they want and she is so, so happy for them.

She can’t feel the warmth of the fire, but she can take a different warmth from her friends and give it back in turn. She smiles.


End file.
